


Jewelcrafting

by Ribby



Series: Jewels and Gems [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn had always loved jewels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelcrafting

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Diamonds" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). This is Aragorn's view of the events in "Rough Gems".

Aragorn caught Boromir's wondering, intent looks, questions written in his eyes.

From childhood, Boromir had been intent on knowing, on understanding... it was a trait both sons carried from their mother. In Boromir, it had become an ability to read people that made him a superlative captain--and a keen observer.

Boromir did not yet know Aragorn, and yet he would fight at his side--that spoke of trust. But it was a fragile thing, and Aragorn would need to nurture it, solidify it. Boromir's trust was a jewel, as was his faith in Aragorn. Aragorn had always loved jewels.


End file.
